Constance Nebbercracker
Constance Nebbercracker (formerly known as "Constance the Giantess") is a tragic character of Monster House. She was Mr. Nebbercracker's wife who attacks anyone who comes near her And tried to kill DJ, Chowder and Jenny, but failed. Biography Early life as shown in the video game.]] She was in a freak show for being both large in stature and also extremely obese. She often rested in a cage after she performed in the show. Later that night, a youthful Nebbercracker approached her and accidentally startled her. After comforting her, he offers to take her away from the circus, thus making Constance feel overjoyed for the first time in her life. Sometime after their marriage and honeymoon, Nebbercracker took Constance somewhere and had her close her eyes and when she opened them after being told to, she becomes overjoyed to see an empty place where they can now build their house, carrying Nebbercracker in gratefulness. While they began to build their house one day, two boys planned on playing a catty Halloween prank by throwing eggs and rocks at her. Constance unsuccessfully tries to get them to get away from her house, and then plans to "tear them to bits". While chopping a piece of wood from Constance's cage off, Nebbercracker overhears Constance in trouble and runs to her aid. After Constance tells him the boys are attacking her house, Nebbercracker tells her they were just kids and it's Halloween, but she ignores him by saying it's her house and the kids are hurting it. Trying to calm his wife down, Nebbercracker tells her to look at him as he says he'll never let anyone mess with her as long as he's with her. When an egg hits her arm, this makes her try to attack the Boys with Nebbercracker's ax. Nebbercracker tried to take the ax back from Constance, but this made her lose her balance. Trying to steady herself, Constance grabbed onto a lever but slipped and fell into the basement. The lever causes a cement mixer to tip over and pour cement all over Constance's body, killing and burying her instantly. Following Constance's death, Nebbercracker completed the house as Constance "would've wanted that". Although she died, her spirit didn't leave, causing the house to come to life. Nebbercracker forced himself to take precautions and pretend to be a child hater in order to save people from death. Resurrection and final moments When DJ finds a cement-covered body of Constance, Mr. Nebbercracker's wife, DJ trips and comes face-to-face with the cement body and it crumbles away, revealing the skeleton of Constance. This eventually awakes the spirit immediately and causes it to find the trio in the pit, and it takes them to the mouth but they manage to avoid being eaten and escape by causing the house to throw up when Jenny grabs the uvula ( in this case, a bundle of lamps at the back of the House) and tugs, causing it to fill with water and then have it all flushed out via the door. Suddenly, an ambulance nearly hits DJ on the road and out steps Mr. Nebbercracker, who is amazingly still alive. After a bit of arguing, Nebbercracker finally tells the trio the story of Constance and him, and how she died and why he is so aggressive towards kids; he ushers them away to keep them safe from Constance (who possesses the house) eating them alive. He walks towards the House but DJ tells him to let her go, to which he agrees. This ultimately enrages the house and it comes alive, using trees for feet. It chases the all four of them to a construction site, where Nebbercracker hands DJ some dynamite and tells him to throw it into the chimney. After apparently being destroyed when it falls down a steep drop, it rebuilds into a horrendous monstrosity with nothing but a massive, circular mouth made of wood planks. DJ climbs on top of a crane and lights the dynamite, but falls onto the hook of the crane. After swinging around, he eventually gets over the house and throws the dynamite down into the chimney. He then grabs Chowder and they swing away, and the house finally explodes and Constance's spirit and Mr. Nebbercracker are free. Nebbercracker is shown dancing with her spirit before she flies away, to which he falls to his knees laughing happily as his, and Constance's 45-year imprisonment in that house has ended and they can both move on. Personality Constance gets angry if others come near her or the house, which is why she will attack anyone who comes near, except for her husband. She disliked the circus. She does not like playful teasing, which is evident by her reacting to the boys throwing eggs and rocks at her before death and overhearing others talking about her in house form. She only likes Mr. Nebbercracker and dislikes it when DJ tells Nebbercracker to "let her go". She chased DJ, Chowder, and Jenny. She wanted to kill them, but when the house got blown up instantly it seemed that her spirit is finally put to rest and most likely let go of her grudge to people. Trivia *Her body was contained in concrete. *Before she died, she weighed over 600 LBS. Category:Characters Category:Obese People Category:Fat People Category:Gordos Category:Monsters Category:Antagonists